marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Miguel O'Hara (Earth-6375)
Doctor O'Hara, Spidey, Wall-Crawler | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly ExilesCategory:Exiles members (Multiverse), , | Relatives = Conchata O'Hara (mother) Tyler Stone (father) Gabriel O'Hara (maternal half-brother) Mary Jane Watson (fiancée) | Universe = Earth-6375 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Alchemax Tower, Nueva York, United States of America, 2099 A.D. | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Pronounced canine teeth (fangs), retractable talons on fingers and toes, spinnerets in forearms | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Engaged | Occupation = Cook, reality jumper, vigilante, adventurer, geneticist, scientist | Education = PhD | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Nueva York, 2099 A.D. | PlaceOfDeath = New York City, New York, 2014 A.D. | Creators = Tony Bedard; Jim Calafiore | First = Exiles Vol 1 75 | Death = Spider-Man 2099 Vol 2 5 | HistoryText = Miguel O'Hara had the same history as his mainstream counterpart until the arrive of the Net-Prophet in the 2099 A.D., diverging when, instead of Justice from the New Universe, from Jordan Boone's portal came out an alternate Justice possessed by Proteus. Miguel gained his Spider-Powers while trying to return his genetic code to its original form, since his boss, Tyler Stone (secretly his true father), had drugged him with the Rapture in order to maintain his loyalty to Alchemax. However, a jealous Alchemax's employee named Aaron Delgato messed with the prototype machine to code not only Miguel's DNA, but a spider's DNA as well. A new Spider-Man was born in the year 2099. Miguel was raised a child genius, given the best opportunities and private schooling given to him by Tyler Stone and Alchemax, to obtain his future scientific services. Changed Destiny Proteus traveled to Earth-928 (the original Spider-Man 2099's reality), arriving at a time before Doom conquered the United States (causing a divergence, creating an alternate 2099 reality designation Earth-6375). While there, Proteus took control of the Hulk. Miguel assisted the Exiles in their battle against Proteus, but was subdued and unmasked. With his secret identity now all over the Net, Miguel realized his life was over if he remained in his reality. He urged the Exiles to let him aid in their mission to stop Proteus. After joining the Exiles and defeating Proteus, Miguel followed the fellow Exiles in their missions providing a spaceship in Earth-552 and being brainwashed by Susan Storm's HYDRA in Earth-1720 along with Blink and Longshot. Once arrived in Earth-187319 he met the Gwen Stacy of that reality and they both fell in love for each other. When Gwen's reality was going to be destroyed Miguel pleaded her to come with him and the Exiles but she refused because she was as soulless as the rest of the people of her world and decided to die along with her reality. Miguel tried then to remaining with her but he is pushed towards his friends and saved from the destruction of Gwen's reality. The explosion still divided the Exiles and send them to different realities, sending Miguel to his own reality but time-displaced in the past, precisely into the Heroic Age. There he was found by the Mary Jane Watson of that reality who helped him to overcome his guilty for Gwen and begin a new life. The two fell in love and together opened a restaurant taking advantage of Miguel's skill in cooking. There, the other Exiles found him, and, after seeing that he had found a new home and how happy he was, they left him with Mary Jane and returned to the Crystal Palace. Great Hunt While living peacefully with Mary Jane, Miguel started to monitor Morlun and his hunt for all the Spider-Man in the Multiverse. One day after spying through a portal the death of another version of him Morlun notice a scared Miguel that immediately closed the portal. Understanding that now he led Morlun to him, he took his old leftover tech from when he was with the Exiles and prepared to go with Mary Jane in the only place that Morlun feared: Earth-616, and join forces with his counterpart in that universe. Unfortunately for him, just when he was walking through the portal, Morlun killed him in front of a screaming Mary Jane and his confused counterpart. The other Miguel was then left with this Spider-Man's body and with the bag of tech. | Powers = Seemingly those of Miguel O'Hara of Earth-928. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Miguel O'Hara of Earth-928, but with a greater understanding of the Multiverse thanks to his travels. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Seemingly those of Miguel O'Hara of Earth-928. | Equipment = Exiles Tech including a headband of his own design that allowed him to mentally connect with alternate versions of himself. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Miguel is a skilled cook. | Links = }} Category:O'Hara Family Category:Stone Family Category:Claws Category:Wallcrawling Category:Doctors Category:Heroic Age Characters (Marvel 2099) Category:Adventurers Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Alchemax Experiment Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Spider-Verse casualties Category:Chefs Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Web-Slinging Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Geneticists Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Regeneration